


Beach Body

by pokemonfreak387



Series: pfreak's Undetale One-Shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anthropophobia, DFAB Chara, DFAB Frisk, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Self-Esteem Issues, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfreak387/pseuds/pokemonfreak387
Summary: Frisk has spent way too much time inside, so Chara decides it's time for them to take a trip to the beach. While there however, Chara finds out a personal issue of their partner that they didn't know of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be made for Charisk day of the Undertale Shipping Pride month, but uh yeah. Enjoy.
> 
> Credit to [CleverCatchphrase](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCatchphrase/pseuds/CleverCatchphrase) and [their story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7680817?view_full_work=true) for inspiring a few aspects of this fic.

Usually, when the sun is shining, the temperature doesn't make you feel like you’re in an oven, and there’s quite a pleasant breeze, you would figure that it'd be a perfect day to spend outside. Birds would be singing, the flowers would be blooming, and it’d be a perfect weather for a game of catch or a picnic with your friends and family. Despite these facts however, Frisk was instead in their room, curtains drawn and lights off, the only form of light coming from their computer screen and keyboard, the only noises coming from the somewhat loud computer fan and the constant click of Frisk’s hands as they attempted to move their character around, killing and avoiding to be killed as they brought their objective to their goal. A half-empty, two-liter bottle of Mountain Dew and several small, empty bags of Doritos were scattered among their desk, making it look to some like some MLG gamer’s work space. To others, it looked like a pathetic mess.

Admittedly, ever since Frisk got their new game and gaming set up, they’ve been spending the past few days in their room, trying to rank their character up in the competitive scene of the game. They only ever really came out when their body was on the verge of imploding due to not having any actual food or over extortion of their eyes or cramps in their hands, neck, or back. Unfortunately, none of those had yet to happen as it wasn't even noon yet, so they continued to game on despite their better judgement. They had almost reached the goal to their next rank up when suddenly the lights in the room were turned on, briefly shocking Frisk at the sudden change in their peripheral vision and causing them to get killed at the last second. Thankfully, it seemed their teammates were able to win the game in spite of their death, but that didn’t make them any less irritated as they turned around to face the culprit who made them lose their concentration.

“Seriously, Frisk?” The other human said, looking at the mess their partner was in. They looked like they hadn’t showered in a couple days, and the place smelled like a public bathroom. They wanted to be amused, but they were honestly just sort of pissed at Frisk for not taking proper care of themselves.

“Chara, do you mind?” Frisk growled. “I’m in the middle of a game.”

Chara peeked over at the screen that read ‘Victory,’ smirking. “Actually, it looks like it’s over.” They responded. “Now, can you quit playing it for one goddamn day? It’s becoming a problem.”

Frisk scoffed. “It is not becoming a problem. I could quit any time I want.”

“Sure you could.” Chara rolled their eyes as they strolled over to the other side of the room, opening the blinds and eliciting a hiss from Frisk. “C’mon, it’s fucking gorgeous outside. You should be out there doing something productive.”

“You’re one to talk.” Frisk shot back. “I don’t see you out there dancing in the flowers, seizing the day and all its beauty.”

“Have you forgotten what I suffer from on a daily basis ever since I fell Underground?” Chara glared at Frisk, who didn’t make eye contact and shrunk back into their chair. Chara was honestly hurt at Frisk making such a remark. They had always had to deal with anthropophobia and social anxiety ever since they fell, and even more when they were brought back. Frisk of all people should’ve known just how much they had suffered with it, rarely ever willing to go outside in fear of them fucking up or being left out in a social activity or worse. Frisk knew this, and they regretted making such a comment. Chara was right, they needed to stop,

“S-sorry.” They whimpered, turning to the computer to turn it off. While doing so, they felt a pair of arms drape themselves over Frisk’s shoulder and kiss was given to them on the cheek.

“It’s fine Frisk. You recognize your mistake, and I appreciate that.” Chara hummed to themselves in satisfaction. An idea suddenly popped into their head, one that they themselves were a bit hesitant to do, but Frisk needed to get out of the house.

“Hey, I heard that it’s actually a lot warmer over on the coast. Perfect day for the beach, no?”

Frisk whipped around to face their partner, their face riddled with confusion. “Beach? You? Voluntarily?”

Chara stepped back, blushing a bit. “W-well, yeah. I-I thought what better way to spend the day outside than play on the beach? I-I’ve been meaning to practice swimming again.” Frisk raised an eyebrow at Chara. They knew there was something Chara wasn’t telling them. “A-and I want to see you in a swimsuit.” Chara barely whispered.

Frisk smirked, chuckling before putting a reassuring hand on Chara’s shoulder. “You little pervert.” Frisk commented, making Chara blush even more. They looked at the pleading in Chara’s eyes, then gave a sigh of resignation. “Fine, we can go. But we’re stopping by the store to get some lunch to take with us first.”

“Yeah, sure whatever.”

\---

It seemed like Chara and Frisk weren’t the only ones with the idea to spend time on the beach today. While it wasn’t packed so hard you could barely see the sand, it was still quite populated. Chara felt their stomach twist a bit, but they didn’t say anything. They were the ones who wanted to come out, and Frisk would endlessly tease them about it if they backed out now. So, taking in a deep breath of the salty ocean air, they closed the door to their car and made their way to the back where they kept all their supplies. Frisk followed suit, though they seemed a bit antsy.

“Chara, are you sure you want to do this?” They asked, concern laced in their voice. “I mean, it’s not too late to just want to go home and watch a movie or something.”

“Yes, I’m certain.” Chara answered sternly. “You need a day out of the house. What would mom think if she found out just how much time you wasted inside?”

Frisk thought back to their adoptive mother. She was indeed very stern, but she barely understood video games, so she may not quite have understood the risk of staying inside a house playing them for hours on end. However, Asriel or Chara would’ve probably informed her of such issues, so they supposed they had a point. Now that they were certain this was what they’d be doing for the next hour, Frisk grabbed the towels and their swimsuit, Chara grabbing the picnic basket, umbrella, and their own suit, and they made their way to the changing rooms hand-in-hand.

Thanks to Frisk and Asgore’s political power, the pair were happy to find a series of non-binary changing stalls for them to occupy without harassment. However, there was still a giant crowd of people around these stalls, so Chara quickly shuffled in and changed into their one piece bathing suit. It was a simple, yet somewhat childish black suit, contrasting immensely with their very pale skin. Even so, it was the only one they had at the moment, and they were not in the market to look for a new one since it got the job done. Finally, they left the stalls expecting to find Frisk to be waiting for them, only to be surprised to find no such greeting. They supposed they did dress very quickly, so they waited a few more minutes.

After about seven minutes, Chara decided that Frisk was taking way too long. Worry overtaking their fear of going back into the crowd, Chara maneuvered their way to the stall Frisk occupied and knocked on the door. “Frisk, you ok?” They called out.

“Ch-Chara?” Frisk responded, their voice full of surprise.

“Yeah, what’s wrong? You’re usually out here quicker than this.”

“I-It’s nothing Chara. I-It’s just… We need to get new swim suits, I think this one doesn't fit me anymore.”

“Oh please, you just bought it a couple weeks ago.” Chara rolled their eyes, not sure why Frisk was so reluctant to get out that they made such a lame excuse.

“B-but, what if… What if people don’t like it?”

“Fuck them.” Chara responded, causing a few nearby mothers turn to them with stern expressions. They tried not to notice them, failing horribly, and instead focused on Frisk.

“C’mon Frisk, just come out. Don’t make me eat these subs on my own.”

Chara had expected another excuse, but instead they were met with a brief silence before the stall door clicked. Shortly after, Frisk walked out, wearing their new dark blue swim top and a matching pair of cerulean swim trunks. Chara couldn't help but blush at the way the colors complimented their skin tone. Frisk themselves were blushing at Chara’s stare, turning their head away from them and putting a nervous hand on the back of their head.

“Y-you like it?” Frisk asked tentatively.

“Wha? Oh, yeah, I love you… It! I love it… And you…”

Frisk gave a nervous giggle at that, before Chara grabbed their hand and almost dragged themselves out of the stall, Frisk barely managing to grab their bags. Frisk assumed Chara was getting sick of being in such a crowded area, so they excused their brashness for now. After a moment of searching the busy beach, the pair finally settle on an unoccupied plot of sand, a nice distance from the high tide. Frisk laid the towel down while Chara set up the umbrella, knowing how easily they burned without shade. The two also put on some sunscreen, giving each other back massages as they helped out, small moans and giggles being elicited from both of them. Finally settled, Chara pulled a couple books from the picnic basket, and the two cuddled as they began to read.

Chara was only about a chapter in when they noticed Frisk suddenly starting to get restless, constantly looking away from their book and circling their head around them. Frisk was known to have a hard time concentrating on one thing, but it was usually never this bad, and especially if it was one of their favorite stories. Chara had become really concerned for their erratic behavior all day. They assumed it was because of them suddenly being torn away from their addiction, but they were not quite sure. Of course, there was one way they could find out the exact answer.

“Hey Frisk, you ok?” Chara asked, closing their book.

“Y-yeah I’m fine. Why?” Frisk said, not even bothering to look at Chara as they acted like they were too absorbed into their book, their eyes betraying them.

“You’ve just seemed awfully antsy since we got here.”

“I’m not antsy.”

“If this is you not being antsy, then you must be a zen god normally.” Chara remarked sarcastically, bringing their hands to Frisk’s midriff, pulling the nervous human close. “What’s going on, Frisky?”

Frisk felt their resolve break as Chara brought them closer, stopping their fidgeting and taking a deep sigh, placing their own hands on Chara’s before speaking. “It’s just… I’m worried about… People seeing me…”

“What do you mean?”

“I-I mean, look at me.” They gestured towards their body. “Look at this mess! I'm covered in scars, discolored patches, I’m horribly out of shape, I’m absolutely covered in stretchmarks and weird moles. I mean, who wants to look at such a pathetic body underneath a two piece swim suit??”

“The hell do you mean by that?” Chara could feel their anger flare up at hearing Frisk talk about themselves as such. “What makes you think your body is pathetic?”

“Y-you can see it, can’t you? It's so messed up and not even fit and I'm sure everyone is staring at me and judging me silently and I’m sure nobody would-”

“Shut up.” Chara said sternly, letting go of Frisk and moving around to face them. They looked at them directly in the eyes, a spark of irritation in their eyes. “Who the hell told you that?”

“N-no one.” Frisk replied, trying to avoid Chara’s gaze.

“Bullshit. Who told you?”

“No one… No one important, anyways… J-just some people…”

“ _When?_ ” They were snarling at this point, ready to harm whoever told Frisk such lies.

“B-before I… Before I met you.” Frisk finally answered, feeling smaller than they were at Chara’s tone. They always felt like this whenever Chara talked like this, whether it was directed to them or not. It brought back bad memories of the resets, and coupled with their body issues, they just wanted to disappear on the spot. Thankfully, the answer seemed to have calmed Chara down. Their irritation was still apparent in their eyes, but their tone seemed to return to normal.

Chara then brought Frisk into a hug, guiding their head into their shoulder and shielding their sight. “Frisk, why do you care so much?” Chara asked them.

“I-I don’t know…” They replied weakly. “I guess, it’s just some past issues I never resolved.”

“I know what that’s like.” Chara commented, brushing their fingers through Frisk’s hair. “But that shouldn’t matter. I like how you look. No, I fucking love how you look.”

Frisk looked up at them, blinking. “You do?”

“Of course! Despite the different shades, your body still glows like an angel in the sunlight. The scars look like cool battle scars, and no one pulls off an adorable face like you do.”

Chara gave them a little kiss on the forehead, a small hum escaping Frisk. “It shouldn’t matter what others think about how you look Frisk, cause I still love you no matter what.”

“W-why?”

“Because somebody’s going to have to prove to you just how beautiful you are if you don’t prove it yourself.” And they dove in for a full kiss this time, gently biting Frisk’s lip as they brought their hands to Frisk’s back and began scratching it. Frisk let out a little squeak, a small tear rolling down their cheek. They knew Chara was right in their own way, and it made them feel a little better. However, they could still feel like they were being watched, and it seemed Chara had a similar feeling as they soon pulled away from the kiss.

“W-well, don’t know what came over me. Say, why don’t we go for a swim, then eat those subs?”

Frisk smiled. “That sounds like a good idea.”

\---

The two spent the next few hours at the beach, having splash fights and seeing how long they could swim compared to each other, before finally returning to shore, exhausted but happy. They made quick work of their sandwiches and then packed their stuff and returned to the car. Frisk decided not to switch out of their swimsuit, acutely aware of just how much Chara had been staring at them the entire time. When their gazes met briefly, Frisk gave them a smirk before Chara turned away, blushing harder than usual. Frisk then let out a small chuckle, turning on the car and driving away.

The two stopped by and got a couple shakes before finally arriving home in the evening. Not wanting to do much else, the pair decided on a movie to watch before settling down on the couch. Partway through the movie, Frisk spoke up.

“Hey Chara?” They prompted.

“Yes, Frisk?” Chara responded, looking down at them.

“Thank you for today. I really needed it. Not just getting out of the house, but… Y’know.”

Chara smiled and gave them another kiss on the forehead. “You just come to me whenever you need a reminder of just how beautiful you are, alright?”

Frisk grinned back up at them. “Ok.”

“Oh and one other thing: I’m spending our next paycheck on another copy of that game so I can see just what all the hype is about.”

Frisk let out a laugh. “You sure you want to do that?”

“Yes, I’ll just get Asriel to check in on us if I end up getting caught up like you.”

“You know he plays that game too, right? He’s like, the 74th best player in North America.”

“Oh goddamn it…”

Frisk just let out another chuckle before their attention returned to the movie. When the movie was finally over, Frisk had fallen asleep in Chara’s lap. Not wanting to bother them too much, Chara turned off the TV and laid down, wrapping their arms around Frisk as they joined them in dreamland.


End file.
